


Who Should I Choose?

by FidelisBast39



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: What would happen if Misaki, Usagi and Ijuuin were childhood friends?Ijuuin was Misaki's neighbour whom he usually calls Iju-nii while Usagi was a boy who found him when he got lost following Ijuuin.One day Ijuuin was forced to move away because of his parents job but he had promised Misaki to come back and told him to wait for him.In the present, Misaki registered for K Academy (a high school which Usagi is currently enrolling in) and got accepted. On the first day he already encountered a problem, none of the students was brave enough to get close to Misaki because he was close with Usagi except for one person, Sumi.Later that day when he was returning to his class he caught a glimpse of a boy with black hair, could it be..





	

"Wait for me!" Misaki called out to the boy who had already ran ahead of him. He tried to catch up to him but his stamina wasn't enough. Eventually he got tired and lost sight of him. 

He tried to look around and started to wander aimlessly, hoping to find his friend. 5 minutes, 10 minutes had passed and Misaki still couldn't find him. The poor little boy started to cry, thinking that he might be lost and no one will ever find him until a young boy with silver hair appeared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The young boy asked but Misaki kept crying. At first the boy didn't know what to do, he tried to think of a possible way to make the younger boy stop crying. After a few moments of thinking the boy finally had an idea, he made a rabbit like gesture that made Misaki stop crying. "Hi, I'm Mr. Rabbit." he said.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he wiped his tears. 

"Yes, I'm Mr. Rabbit" The silver haired boy said, "What are you doing here?"

"Iju-nii said he wanted to show me something but I got lost.." 

"Takahashi!" A voice called from behind a bush. "Iju-nii!" Misaki called back, a few moments later another boy with black hair appeared and rushed to Misaki. "Where did you go? I thought you were right behind me" He said as he hugged the little boy.

Misaki hugged the other boy back and sniffled, "I got tired and I lost sight of you and when I tried to search for you, I got lost. I'm sorry" he said.

"No. It was my fault for running too fast" the older boy said. "Were you the one who found him? Thankyou. I'm Kyo Ijuuin." He said as he turned to the other boy who just stood quiet next to Misaki.

"Usami Akihiko" the silver haired boy replied.

/break/

Ever since that day, the three became close friends and played with each other almost every single day. Well, it was like that until Ijuuin had to move away because of his parents job. 

Misaki cried the day he had to bid farewell to his Iju-nii. "I promise I'll come back, so wait for me okay Misaki?" That was the last thing he said to Misaki before he left.

A few years had passed, Misaki and Usami remained being close friends. They kept going to the same schools despite their 2 years age gap. It was a bit hard for Misaki though since every school Usami went were private schools where the students were either super smart or their parents are filthy rich. 

"Hmm.." Usagi mumbled while looking at Misaki's previous test results. "Misaki" he finally said, the other boy looked at him, hoping that Usami would say something good. "Are you sure you want to enroll to K Academy? With this kind of grades, even if you did get accepted I think the best you'll do in there is a D"

No sugar there, Misaki immediately got depressed. He started to sulk as he looked at his horrible grades. Usami walked up to him and put his hand on Misaki's head. "Don't worry" he whispered, "I'll teach you everything until you understand". "I don't want us to go to separate schools anyways" Usagi continued.

Misaki looked up towards the silver haired boy and smiled, "Thank you Usagi-san" he said.

"In return, you just need to give me permission to make you into a BL character in my next work" Usami whispered in Misaki's ear. 

The younger boy immediately blushed and tried to smack Usami on the head, "Usagi, You jerk!". The older boy just smirked as he kept dodging the other boy's attacks.

/break/

*a few days before K Academy entrance exams*

Misaki dropped down and lied on the bed, all of his strength faded away with just one deep kiss from Akihiko. "Misaki, don't be shy. You just need to open up to me" Akihiko said making the other boy blush a deep red. The hot breath touching his ear made him go crazy to the point where he spread himself and let the man on top of him have his way. "How does it feel?" Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear. "I feel.. I feel like I'm melting" the other boy replied, his body felt weird and he was already out of breath. "Oh? Just that?" Akihiko said again, this time he started to touch Misaki's sensitive spots. "Sto-stop! Akihiko-san, if you keep doing that I'm going to.."

Misaki immediately closed the book and went straight up to Usami's room. "TEME!!! Usagi-san, wake up you perverted novel writer and explain why are you using me as a BL character again?!" he shouted as he barged inside the room. The older boy groaned and stared at him. Uh-oh he had completely forgotten that Usami wasn't a morning person.

"Uhh.. I mean wake up, you said you'd tutor me today" Misaki said as he backed out of the room. It was pointless though since Usami caught him and pinned him on his bed, "You have a problem with me using your name for a BL character?" he said. 

"Of course!" Misaki replied while trying to break free. The silver haired boy just stared at him, it was long enough to make the younger boy blush a little, "Come on Usagi-san, the entrance exam is next week and I still can't even solve a single problem" he said.

Usami shook his head and let go of Misaki, the moment the other boy had sat down on the side of the bed Usami hugged him from behind, "I've just stayed up all night trying to finish a manuscript, can't we just wait until 12?" he said with his lazy voice. "No, you already promised to teach me" Misaki said as he released himself from Usami's embrace, "And please stop touching me whenever you want to".

Usami just sighed and got up from the bed, "Misaki, you.." he started to say as he took off his shirt but stopped. "What?" the other boy replied. "Nevermind" Usami finally said after a small pause and continued changing.

/break/

The whole week passed quickly. It was finally the day of the entrance exams. Misaki stood in front of the school's entrance, not being able to step in. "You'll do fine" Usami said as he patted Misaki's head. The brunette took a deep breath before nodding and started to walk into the school. 

*after the test*

"So, how was it?" Usami asked when Misaki went inside of his condo. The boy didn't reply, he just slumped down on the sofa, he looked exhausted. You can clearly see that he already tried his best but he wasn't sure about the results. 

"Usagi-san" Misaki finally said after a while. The older boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioning. Misaki fixed his sitting position before looking down at the floor. "What if.. What if I don't get accepted?" Misaki said. 

Usami's eyes opened wide hearing that, "You don't know that yet" he said. "But.. But what if that happens? I don't want to go to separate schools. I don't want us to be apart." Misaki replied. Badump. Usami's chest tightened. He immediately hugged Misaki tightly. "Usagi-san?" Misaki said in surprise. 

"You still don't know the results." Usami said. He let go of his hug and lookad at Misaki in the eyes. "B-but.." Misaki stammered but was cut of by the older boy. "Even if you don't get accepted, I'll always be there for you."

/break/

The day of the announcement had finally arrived. Misaki and Usami came to K Academy to check on the accepted students list. Misaki was very nervous, his whole body were shaking as he scanned through the board. 

His anxiousness grew as his eyes got nearer to the end. His heartbeat became faster as the last name got closer. Finally he stopped at the end of the list. His tears slowly came out. 

"Hey, Misaki. What's wrong?" Usami asked as he saw the brunette shaking more wildly. He walked closer to the boy and tried to stop his shaking but it didn't work. "Don't cry, I already said that I'd still be by your side even if you're not accepted here right? I won't break that promise" 

Misaki raised his head and looked at Usami, his tears were still flowing. "Usagi-san" he said as he hugged the silver haired boy.

"There, there" Usami said, returning the hug to Misaki. The brunette kept crying while they were in each other's embrace. "Come on, how about we go back?" Usami offered.

The younger boy shook his head which made Usami made a confused look. "Look at the last name on the list" Misaki finally said after a few sobs.

Usami did that, his eyes opened wide in surprise. Then he smiled and patted the younger boy on the head. "I told you you could do it" he whispered. Misaki's tears stopped upon hearing that and his lips formed a smile.

The last name on the list. Takahashi Misaki.

/break/

After they finished looking the announcement list they decided to go back to Usami's condo. They walked towards the school gate, Misaki looked much more energetic after seeing the announcement while Usami seemed pretty satisfied. But suddenly Misaki started to slow down as they were getting close to the gate. 

Under a tree a few meters away from Misaki, a boy with black hair was sitting there reading a manga. Misaki only caught a glimpse of the boy's face, but he seemed familiar. The brunette turned his direction and started to walk towards the boy, ignoring Usami's calls.

'It can't be. He looks like Iju-nii. I have to make sure' said inside his mind.

Misaki kept walking towards the boy until Usami caught his arm and turned him around, "Misaki!". "Iju-nii" the younger boy said. Hearing the name Usami made a questioning face, "What?"

"Iju-nii, I just saw him!" Misaki released his arm and turned to see the tree where they black haired boy was sitting. He wasn't there anymore. Where did he go?

"He was just here.." Misaki said.

/break/

After that incident Misaki kept thinking about the black haired older boy who used to play with him when he was still little. "You might've misseen it" Usami said. But the brunette didn't think so, he was sure that the guy he saw at K Academy was Ijuuin.

He tried to look for Ijuuin several times but no luck, there were some times when he saw a familiar figure but he either lost them or it was a different person. He had hoped that maybe they would accidentally meet if he went out as often as possible. 

Days turned into week then months. Finally it was the first day of school, Misaki looked at himself on the mirror. The gakuran he got suited him perfectly. Misaki smiled as he grabbed his bag and started to walk to school.

His house was quite far from the school, he had to walk for 5-7 minutes to get to the train station and go through a few stops before walking another 5 minutes to get to K Academy. 

It was a long road but Misaki beared with it, the tired feeling was worth it. As long as he could be in the same school as Usami, he's happy.

Speaking of Usami, there he is, walking towards Misaki. Many students stared at the silver haired boy especially the girls, he always had this aura that attracts people. "Welcome to K Academy" Usami said after stopping right next to Misaki who was putting his shoes into his locker. Misaki smiled as the older boy gently patted his head. 

It took a while for Misaki to realise the stares they were getting, well to be exact, the stares he was getting. The girls were glaring daggers as if asking who is that boy?

Misaki decided to ignore them, he and Usami walked inside together. It wasn't only on the locker room, even on the hallways he got stares and whispers from the other students. The same thing happened when he arrived in the classroom, all eyes turned to him and followed him all the way to his desk. 'Wh-why?' he thought.

After he sat down the other students went back to their activities. Misaki looked down to his table, 'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to go through 3 years of senior high school alone?' he said to himself inside his mind. 

His expectation was wrong though, just a few minutes before the bell rang the student sitting behind him stood up and went to Misaki. "Hi, I'm Keiichi Sumi" the other student said. Misaki was speechless for a while, he hadn't expected anyone to talk to him. "Takahashi Misaki" Misaki finally replied after a brief pause. Right after he said that, the school bell rang and the homeroom teacher came inside the class.

/break/

"I don't get it" Misaki said after he and Sumi had taken a seat on a table in the cafeteria. The other boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why do the other students stare at me all the time?" He said, "Did I do something?"

Sumi shook his head, "You didn't do anything" he said. Hearing that Misaki's faced became more confused as if he's saying 'then why?'. "The students here knows that you and Akihiko-san are close" Sumi explained, "Akihiko-san always had that unaproachable air around him, but somehow a plain guy like you could be close with him. You also got the girls talking, 'That boy has penetrated Usami Akihiko's unapproachable aura and got patted by him. Who is he? What does he mean to Akihiko-san? I want to ask, but I'm afraid.' Maybe that's why"

'So it was because of Usagi-san' Misaki thought to himself. 

Misaki started to eat his food while he thought about Usami. It was true that Usami has this kind of aura that made him hard to approach but did that really matter before? Then Misaki remembered that Usami's carreer as a novelist had been rising to the point his books winning various awards these past 2 years. Of course people would ask how could an ordinary boy like him be close to Usami.

After eating the two went back to class. They talked a bit along the way until they arrived in front of their classroom where Usami had been waiting for Misaki. The brunette walked to him while Sumi went into the classroom. "Who was that?" Usami asked.

"Keiichi Sumi, a classmate" Misaki replied.

"Hmm.." Usami mumbled, "Don't hang out with him". Hearing that Misaki got confused, "What? Why?" he asked. 

"I get the feeling that he's trying to get close to you so you'd like him that way." Usami said. That reason wasn't good enough, it actually didn't make sense for Misaki. When Misaki was going to reply Usami tried to change the subject. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you something" Usami said, Misaki raised an eyebrow questioning, "Not here".

Usami grabbed Misaki's hand and brought him to the stairs where no one was around. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Misaki asked. 

"Misaki, why don't y-" Usami said, but Misaki couldn't hear it well since he was focused on something else. There, walking through the hallway, the boy who sat under the tree the day he checked the acceptance list. "-aki. Misaki!" Usami said, making Misaki turn back his attention to him.

"Sorry, Usagi-san. Can you tell me another time? I have to go" Misaki said as he started to walk away and followed the other boy.

He ignored Usami's calls and kept going, he followed the boy who sat under the tree the other day until the boy stopped on the school's rooftop. 

"That wasn't very nice of you to leave Usagi-san, Takahashi" the boy said as he turned his back to look at Misaki. There were only 2 other people besides Misaki who knows Usami's nickname, Takahashi Takahiro (Misaki's brother) and Kyo Ijuuin, the boy who moved away when Misaki was still little. Misaki ran towards him on impulse and immediately huggged him. "Iju-nii! I knew it was you!"

"Misaki!" a voice called from the stairs, followed by the sounds of footsteps climbing the stairs. Usami came out to the rooftop, trying to catch his breath. "Why did you run off like that?" he said before raising his head to see the boy who moved away years ago. "So you're finally back" Usami said.

"Of course, I did promise Misaki that I'd come back right?" Ijuuin said, "I finally fulfilled it. I hope you also waited for me all this time Misaki." 

Misaki nodded, smiling. He was so happy that Ijuuin had came back. But it didn't take long for that smile to fade.

Ijuuin suddenly pulled him closer and parted his lips.. 

Misaki's heart started to beat faster, he couldn't think of anything as their distance got closer and closer.


End file.
